


A Hope A Dream - Day 14

by DexjioTheDarkOne



Category: Voltron legendary defenders
Genre: Cadet captain shiro, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), SHEITH - Freeform, keith/shiro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DexjioTheDarkOne/pseuds/DexjioTheDarkOne
Summary: Keith was a lost child without a home. A meteor shower changed that.





	A Hope A Dream - Day 14

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little Drabble I did for my birthday (yesterday) that I couldn't get finished due to work. So sorry it's a day late!
> 
> **EDIT** it didn't copy it right so I fixed it!!!

The thing that drew him to space was funny enough, not the vastness of space and the stars in between, but a shower of shooting stars one hot august night. The thing about living in foster care is that freedom is just an illusion. His luck was the worst when it came to families that actually wanted to take him in. Seeing those stars gave him a dream. 

"I'm going to go up there someday and fly with the stars!"

He was only 7 then. Now at 17 he knew shooting starts weren't stars, but meteors flying above the atmosphere. Knew that they burned up before they hit the earth. But now. Now his dream wasn't a dream. It was a urning burning passion, a determination that ran hotter then his blood. Because now he stood in front of a magnificent building, acceptance letter in hand. He was going to make his dream a reality. At galaxy garrison, home to soldiers, mechanics, and prospering astronauts alike. It was the stat of his future, and unknowingly, the start of his legend. He walks up to the giant metal doors and runs straight into a broad chest. Two large hands catch him before he falls on the hard pavement.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry are you ok?"

Startled and maybe a little dazed he started up at the most handsome man he has seen in a wile. "I'm...okay."

"Oh good." The man sighs in relief before narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "Forgive me, but may I ask what business you have here? This place is off limits to civilians."

Confused it took him a moment to realize he wasn't wearing a uniform, wile the man was dressed in a bright orange one. He never received one in the mail, opting to pick it up in the office part of the building instead. "Oh no! I mean no, I'm not civilian. I'm registered here as a pilot in training. I'm here to pick up my uniform before I officially start." He explained, rubbing the back of his head in an act of awkwardness, handing over his official papers as proof.

The man looked it over in suspicion before smiling gently and looking up and offering his hand. "Cadet captain Takashi Shirogane, but please, call me shiro." 

Wearily he too the offered hand. "First year cadet Keith Kogane." He paused and Looked pointedly at the sheets of paper still in shiro's hands. "But I suppose you know that already." 

"Oh!" Shiro having momentarily forgotten about the papers in his hand in leu of introducing himself, hands it back and offers to accompany him to the offices so he doesn't get lost.

Keith in taking him up on his offer never would have thought it would lead to the greatest friendship he ever had, that turned into the sweetest romance. Nor would he imagine it leading to the greatest heartache of his life, that led to the greatest adventure that became his legend. 

Who would have thought it started with a little meteor shower.


End file.
